<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Ashes by VoiceOfDoomCalling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757163">In the Ashes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDoomCalling/pseuds/VoiceOfDoomCalling'>VoiceOfDoomCalling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stars Aligned [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Boba Fett dealing with two of his parents being dead, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Not Boba tho, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), he's not quite as dark as he is in canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDoomCalling/pseuds/VoiceOfDoomCalling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Organa gapes at him briefly, before just as quickly schooling her features. “Why?” She demands, clutching the chain that moments ago she used to strangle Hutt.</p><p>Boba would be lying, if he said he wasn’t a little in awe of her. She’s only armed with a chain, and is wearing one of the skimpiest outfits he’s ever seen. She still looks as if she’s willing and able to kill a hundred more Hutts if need be.</p><p>He feels the weight of the Kyber shard he wears around his neck, unseen under his armor. “For my mother.” Is all he can offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stars Aligned [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after “Noticing is Love” sad ending where order 66 happens and Anakin has become Darth Vader.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  She leaves a note for Boba before she leaves her little hut to chase after Luke. Telling him how he’s grown into a fine man. How his buir would be proud of him—how she’s proud of him. That she loves him, and knows he’ll be okay.</p><p> </p><p>  It doesn’t feel nearly enough, so she leaves a piece of herself there for him as well.</p><p> </p><p>  Later when she warns Vader that she’ll be more powerful than he could ever imagine. She can’t help but think, <em>I wish the force was stronger in Boba, </em>as the force wells up inside her and she wells up inside of it</p><p> </p><p>  Boba, like his father, has the same amount of connection to the force. That is to say, only enough to be classified as a living creature.</p><p> </p><p>  She cannot speak to him even if she is stronger in death then she was in life, he doesn’t see her as he sits quietly in her old hut. With one hand, he clenches the note she left, while in the other, he holds the small shard of her kyber crystal that she had left behind.</p><p> </p><p>  He isn’t crying, he hasn’t cried since she had found him after Jango’s death.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“  Vader, kaysh kyrayc <strong>buir!”</strong> He had cried in her chest, as tears welled up in her own eyes, all she could do was hold him tight.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>  Boba stays in her hut, silent as a grave, until the Tatooine suns dip down out of sight. Then, he leaves, determination in every step he takes, even as his hands shake. She wishes she had written in her letter that she’ll be with him always.</p><p> </p><p>  She will be.</p><p> </p><p>Xxx</p><p> </p><p>  Boba stays out of both the Rebellion and the Empire’s affairs. There are plenty of other factions that want his skills. Do they pay nearly as much? No. But at least they don’t make his stomach twist with hatred.</p><p> </p><p>  The only time he considers it, is when there’s a bounty from Darth Vader, put on the Millennium Falcon—<em>Luke kriffing Skywalker and his unknowing sister, Leia Organa.</em> It’s a chance to be in the same room as his buir’s killer, a once in a lifetime chance.</p><p> </p><p>  As he considers it, hand hovering over his ship’s comm, the kyber crystal shard, hanging from his neck, turns so cold against his chest that it feels like it’ll burn a hole into it.</p><p> </p><p>  He snatches his hand back from the comm, cursing, and sets a course for the nearest scummiest cantina he can find, to get absurdly drunk.</p><p> </p><p>  The kyber crystal, doesn’t become warm by any means, but it only feels mildly disapproving instead.</p><p> </p><p>  He stays away from any news regarding the Empire and Rebellion after that. The former took away his buir, and the latter, he knows signed his…signed Obi-Wan’s death warrant.</p><p> </p><p><em>  Kriff</em> them both.   </p><p> </p><p>  Then, of course, because the universe likes screwing him over. He takes a job from some utter di’kut, who insists they meet on one of Jubba the Hutt’s sail barges back on Tatooine.</p><p> </p><p>  There, he finds out the execution of kriffing Luke Skywalker, along with Solo and the wookie is taking place. While Organa has been made into Hutt’s personal slave.</p><p> </p><p>  He means to stay uninvolved. Skywalker and his friends have everything in hand. The princess actually strangles the Hutt, Skywalker gets his lightsaber back, and he really couldn’t care less about Solo and the wookie.</p><p> </p><p>  Of course, then Dengar, a bounty hunter whose nose he had once broken back in his angriest days, takes aim at general Organa as she jumps down from the Hutt’s corpse.</p><p> </p><p>  Boba doesn’t hesitate to shoot Dengar in the head, it’s a pleasure really. His potential client runs away swearing, but the job was shit anyways.</p><p> </p><p>  Organa gapes at him briefly, before just as quickly schooling her features. “Why?” She demands, clutching the chain that moments ago she used to strangle Hutt.</p><p> </p><p>  Boba would be lying, if he said he wasn’t a little in awe of her. She’s only armed with a chain, and is wearing one of the skimpiest outfits he’s ever seen. She still looks as if she’s willing and able to kill a hundred more Hutts if need be.</p><p> </p><p>  He feels the weight of the Kyber shard he wears around his neck, unseen under his armor. “For my mother.” Is all he can offer.</p><p> </p><p>  It feels like he’s punched himself in the gut.</p><p> </p><p>  Organa’s eyes narrow at him, “I know you, you’re Fett. Jango never— “</p><p> </p><p>  “They eloped.” He replies flatly.</p><p> </p><p>  “Who was she?” And her despite her murderous expression, her voice is…oddly soft.</p><p> </p><p><em>  Obi-Wan Kenobi, like my buir, Jango Fett, was one of the most brilliant warriors alive.</em> He thinks but doesn’t say.</p><p> </p><p>  He really wished he had told her.</p><p> </p><p>  “Does it really matter to you?” He asks instead.</p><p> </p><p>  The sail barge rocks suddenly, nearly throwing them both to the floor. When had everything started going up in flames?</p><p> </p><p>  From near the back of the barge, Skywalker yells for Organa.</p><p> </p><p>  Organa smiles suddenly at Boba, teeth bared. Wryly she says. “It can’t right now.” Before running to where Skywalker waits.</p><p> </p><p>  Boba Fett snorts, before activating his jet pack and taking to the air.</p><p> </p><p>  Under his armor, the Kyber shard feels warm.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Am I implying Leia is going to do some digging with that “It can’t right now.” Absolutely. Do I kinda ship Boba and Leia together? No. Yes. Maybe a little. </p><p>“Vader, kaysh kyrayc buir!” – Vader, he killed dad!</p><p>Got questions? Or just want to talk about Star Wars? I LOVE headcanons and theories! Please hit me up at my Tumblr! https://voiceofdoomcalling.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>